wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Obama's Death Panel
The ObamaCare Death Panel (OC DP) or Obama's Death Panel, is a group of ACORN volunteers who are the deciders for who gets sacrificed on the alter of socialized medicine. Their secret plot was exposed by The Greatest Maveratrix Ever, who had no choice but to exploit defend her handicapped son, Trig, for the sake of attention children everywhere. Now, sure, the fact huggers out there will try to tell you that Obama's plan only includes voluntary "end of life" counseling, and that the "death panel" is a crass fiction made up by desperate Republican spin doctors. Don't listen! Real or not, doesn't "death panel" feel scary? Don't you feel like yelling hysterically in your local town hall? Most importantly, don't you feel like voting Republican in 2012? Who Can Become An Obama Death Panel Worker? Ideal candidates for a "death panel" include abortion doctors who need a little work on the side when it is not "abortion season". Like fetuses, old people are easily dispatched with the combination of tongs and vacuums. However in addition to abortionists your local Death Panel will likely include one or more of the following: * A Horse Doctor * An animal shelter employee * A meat plant janitor * and a Libertarian What Do Obama Death Panel Workers Do? Whatever Sarah Palin and Glenn Beck say they do. After all, they both have children; are you questioning the concerns of loving parents? How dare you! Where Do Obama Death Panel Workers Work? Construction is being completed on the FEMA camps where all the undersirables are sent for socialist re-education and homosexualization. Myths About Obama's Death Panel * Obama's only trying to encourage old people to make out living wills Even if this were true, Obama would still be committing heresy; after all, God is the only one who can decide when you die, and it is your duty as a good Christian to linger on for years in a state of living death until He calls you. If death panels really don't exist, it can only mean one of two things: :# Glenn Beck lied to America or :# Obama is going to turn old people into zombies Who Supports Death Panels *Sen. Chuck Grassley (R-IA) Some un-american traitor *The Autism Society of America - these liberal monsters actually form autism fan clubs! Who is Joining the Fight Against "Death Panels" *Sen. Tom Coburn (R-Okla.) *Sen. Chuck Grassley (R-IA) *And Many Real Americans Obama's Death Panel Defeated: We Won! Old People Won't Have to Die! Thanks to the infinite wisdom of Sarah Palin, old people will have to pay costly bills before they die cursing their wretched suffering won't have to suffer at the hands of death anymore! Hurray! See Also * Socialized Medicine * USSA * The Death Book External Tubes * Palin supporters make their voices heard! *Obama's Death Panel Claimed first victim years ago! *Americans to held a memorial for Death Panel victims *Obama to model Death Panels from Germany! *Sarah Palin to fight Mandatory Death Panels *Death Panels to continue to destroy America! *Real Americans defeats Death Panel provision!! *Dr. Death seeks to kill Palin's baby!! *Palin's long struggle against Death Panels *Obama's Death Panels goes against Sanctity of Life! *Emergency News: Obama has "The List"!! *Death Panels will claim the lives of 18,000 Americans every year! *America's favorite game show: American Death Panel (I heard that Simon would guess star) *Liburals love Death Panels *Real Americans do not want Death Panels *More evidence that Death Panels are Real *90% of Real Americans fear Obama's Death Panels *Europe to adopt Death Panels *Obama to kill our American Soldiers! *Another victim of Death Panels... or maybe it was the joo at fault *Death Panels to target our Veterans Now!!! *Lies Kept America Safe *Media Agrees. Obama's Death Panels are murder *More evidence of grannies found on Obama's basement *Obama to mandate Death Panels in the Private Sector! *GOP's Death Panels sends "Letters of Cease and Desist" court order to Obama